The Hunt for the Kiss
by DD1980
Summary: Based after Hydro. Lois is on the hunt for another kiss from the Green Arrow.


Title: The Hunt for the Kiss

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue me.

Summary: Based after Hydro. Lois is on the hunt for the Green Arrow.

**The Hunt for the Kiss **

Ever since Lois kissed the Green Arrow a month ago she has been obsessed with catching him. "Actually if I'm really truthful all I want to do is kiss him again, that was a great kiss and it really left my breathless. When I first kissed him I had been absolutely sure it was going to be Oliver but was very surprised to see it wasn't or better yet . . . feel it wasn't. So here I am walking into the Daily Planet to ask my cousin to come along with me on the hunt."

"Hey Chloe."

"Lois . . . what are you doing here?" Chloe said giving Lois a hug.

"I'm here because I need a huge favour from you."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm going out after the Green Arrow tonight. I need to find him and talk to him about that kiss Chloe. I want to know if you'll come with me."

"I suppose so . . . when?"

"Right now."

Ok lets go." Chloe said grabbing her coat and purse.

They had been walking in and out of so many different alleys but nobody had tried mugging them. But that was about to change because surrounding them was at least five guys.

"Well, well . . . have a look at what we have here."

"You can look . . . but won't get close enough to touch." Lois said but all of a sudden one of the guys grabbed her from behind. Chloe went to help but they were holding her as well. Lois and Chloe were kicking and screaming trying to put up a fight but it wasn't helping their situation. Then out of nowhere came that voice that Lois was waiting for.

"Let them go." The Green Arrow said jumping down in front of the thugs.

"Make me green man."

So the Green Arrow pulled out his bow and arrow and pointed it at them. They knew the reputation of the guy, so they let Lois and Chloe go and ran away.

"Are you both alright?" he asked as he approached them slowly.

"Yes we are. Thank you for saving us."

"You ladies are welcome. Next time don't walk dark alleys." He was about to jump up on the ledge but Lois stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Thank you for saving me last time as well."

"You're welcome Miss Lane."

Without warning she grasped his arms, pulled him towards her and kissed him. But it felt different to last time, yet very familiar. She pushed him away from her angrily. "Oliver?"

He wasn't going to lie to her this time so he slowly removed the glasses and put the hood down. "Hi Lois."

"So you are the Green Arrow, I knew I was right. But the kiss a month ago was different . . . do you want to explain why?" she said glaring at him angry and frustrated.

"I think . . . there is someone else who should explain that to you. I'm not the one you're looking for . . . the one your looking for lives in Smallville." Without another word spoken he jumped on the ledge and disappeared.

After discovering that Oliver is in fact The Green Arrow it didn't stop her, she was on a mission to find the guy she kissed. All of a sudden she remembered he said 'The one you're looking for lives in Smallville.' _"It couldn't be . . . no way . . . there is no way that it was Clark. He is the only one that Oliver knows in Smallville. Oh god! That kiss . . . the one that left me breathless was with Clark Kent."_ She smiled and had a new plan.

Chloe saw her smiling and knew that Clark was in trouble, very big trouble. Mad dog lane was off the leash and going looking for trouble. "What you smiling about . . . cuz?"

"Nothing . . . just feel a need to go and visit a farm boy." She chuckled as she bent down and picked up her purse.

"Well I need to go back to the daily planet." Chloe watched as Lois couldn't stop smiling.

They walked back to the daily planet together. Chloe embraced Lois and watched as she drove off heading to Smallville. Chloe stood there contemplating whether she should call Clark and warn him. "Nah . . . let him suffer." Chloe chuckled as she walked inside.

Three hours later Lois pulled in to the Kent farm driveway. Martha Kent was away in Washington for the weekend so it was just Clark alone by himself. But now she's here and he's going to pay for making her look like an idiot. She saw the lights on in the barn and some music playing. She walked inside and headed up the stairs.

"Hey Smallville . . . what you doing?" she asked, seeing him sitting at his desk, filling something out.

He hastily tried putting the files in the drawer but Lois lunged at him and grabbed the top form. She was shocked when she saw that it was enrolment forms to met u for journalism 101.

"Are you going back to college Smallville?" She said handing him back the form.

"Yeah! I'm still helping here but dad wanted me to go to college . . . so I thought it was time." He said putting them in the drawer.

"Well I think that's a really great idea."

"Thanks Lois." Clark was surprised that she was actually complimenting him on something and not giving him snarky remarks back.

Lois had every intention of coming in here and busting his chops for fooling her. But when he smiled that sexy Kent smile of his with those sexy lips . . . well all angry thoughts went out the window. Now she just wanted him to take her breath away again.

"So not that I don't enjoy your company Lois . . . but why are you here?" he asked breaking her out of her fantasy.

Lois decided to get straight to the point, just like she liked to. "Well I ran in to Oliver tonight."

"Are you ok?" Clark asked sincerely. He knew the break up was horrible for her, which is why he never made a move on her.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine. Just was very shocked to find out that he is indeed The Green Arrow."

"What? He is?" Clark faked his own surprise.

"Oh cut the crap Clark, you knew Ollie was the Green Arrow to begin with." She said angrily.

"Lois." he saw her stand up and storm over to him pushing him into the desk.

"Don't Clark, don't say you're sorry. You see I kissed the Green Arrow and realised he was actually Oliver Queen. But then he said the strangest thing to me." She saw he was intrigued so she continued. "When I told him the kiss was different he told me to speak to somebody else . . . someone from Smallville. Any idea who his talking about?"

"No idea."

Lois was pissed he was standing here right in front of her lying. She knew there was only one way to get her point across, so she leaned in to him and kissed him on the mouth. He was shocked at first but soon gladly responded, this kiss was different to the last one this was more passionate, more urgent. There was a need to be closer growing in the kiss; they soon broke apart leaning their foreheads on each other catching their breaths.

"Don't think for one minute . . . that you're off the hook Smallville."

"Wouldn't . . . dream of it . . . Lois." he said breathlessly.

They stood like that for a few minutes then walked over and sat on the couch, Clark on the left side and Lois on the far right. Both were trying not to look at each other but couldn't resist catching a glance every now and then. When Clark looked at her again he caught the moonlight lighting her face and she had never looked more beautiful.

She wasn't the only one affected by the kiss a month ago. It had been wearing on his mind every second of every day. He couldn't stand the silence and just hearing her heartbeat and breathing was driving him insane, so he made the next move. He walked over to her slowly, pulled up off the couch and in to his arms. They both new what was going to happen but were shocked by the tenderness. Clark leaned in and kissed her slowly but sweetly, Lois gladly reciprocated and kissed him back slowly. Their tongues tangled in a slow sweet caress but soon the intensity and heat grew and they were on the couch in a heavy make out session.

Lois pulled away gasping for air. "Remind me to thank Oliver later for telling me it was you."

"Ok." Clark said smiling seductively.

Lois couldn't take it anymore she wanted more of his breath taking kisses. "Oh to hell with it!" she straddled his lap and they were heavily making out again.

That's how the rest of the night was for Lois and Clark. Discovering that there was more than friendship they had for each other. They weren't sure what it was, but were happy just to keep on finding out day by day.

THE END


End file.
